


"Ukai-chan?"

by midnighhts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, how to summary.png
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighhts/pseuds/midnighhts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a surge of courage - or idiocy - that makes Keishin reach out and rake his fingers through Ittetsu's hair.</p><p>this <a href="http://imaginethehaikyuukids.tumblr.com/post/84505731034/imagine-ukai-stopping-takeda-to-fix-up-his-tie-and">prompt </a> and a headcanon that ittetsu calls keishin -chan aha</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ukai-chan?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grahamcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker/gifts).



> i kinda fucked up the prompt oh well.  
> cool cool gross boyfriends being cute trash bye
> 
> fun fact no one cares about: this used to be 300-ish words; and after a late night rewrite (2am hell yeah) filled with slow indie songs to fuel my fluffy side, i have got it to 900 words - which may not be much, but it is to me. :-)

" _Hai_ ," Takeda smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I’ll see you at practice, then, Ukai-chan."

The blond beams back, giving a closed smile in reply and waving his hand lazily, without looking up from the sports-ed book Takeda had brought him from the library as a payment for a previous favour. Some ash falls off the end of his cigarette. Keishin used to have protests against the _chan_ suffix to his name; but like anything to do with Ittetsu, he eventually gave in.

The elder turns to leave the small room, clothes rustling as he moved. Keishin's gaze flicks towards him for a moment, and in that single heartbeat, he just looks at him. The man was a million things: determined, kind, charming, considerate, and supportive -- but not his. Keishin surges, enclosing his fingers gently around the other's wrist. Takeda's skin is soft under his rough hands.

Ittetsu's head swivels back to meet Keishin's eyes, dark eyes wide and brimming with confusion behind his large glasses. He lets out a soft hum as a nonverbal question, his head to the side. "Ukai-chan?"

Keishin doesn't reply. He stares, lips pursed into a thin line where a smile once was. His gaze is serious, and not as casual as it usually is; like an unspoken question on the tip of his tongue.

"Ukai-chan?" Takeda repeats, the tinge of worry pulling the blond out of his one-sided staring contest.

Ukai blinks. His free hand reaches out, hesitantly, and rakes his fingers into Ittetsu's short, soft tresses _. He smells like tea._ He does this a few times, pushing the dark strands of hair backwards and away from the teacher's face. It creates a small quiff; Keishin smoothes it out by brushing it down. The feeling of the other's dark strands between his fingers is soothing. Takeda doesn't pull away, or give any protest against the intimate gesture, eyes staring at everything but the blond. His scarlet cheeks radiate heat, where blood had rushed in embarrassment.

"Ukai-chan?" he murmurs, trembling under the other’s touch. His voice is soft, shy, small, almost pleading, and hinted with an innocence only Takeda had during these moments.

Keishin’s fingers tuck his ebony strands behind his ears, trailing a line behind his ears, down to his jaw, to his neck, to his shoulders. His skin is so soft, so tender, so easily marked, that the blond gives a small sigh at the feeling of Ittetsu under him. His other hands releases Ittetsu’s wrist, and meet on the opposite side of the male’s shoulders.

He thumbs the suit. Without any other protest, Keishin smoothes the dark fabric with his palms. He runs his hands over Ittetsu’s shoulders; then over his chest, pulling the suit jacket slightly, and buttoning the two dark buttons with deft fingers. He hesitates – hands jerking ever so slightly at the reaction (or lack, thereof) – but Ittetsu’s worrying, bordering fearful look makes the tension ease and his heart skip a beat. He quirks his lips into a reassuring grin, cocking his head while he was at it.

Ukai takes Takeda’s checkered tie into his hands. The ugly thing looked like it came from a dumpster, or somewhere else as vile; but Ukai would never say it out loud – or, at least, not to Takeda’s face. When he accidentally blurted out his overwhelming distaste of the necktie during one of their hang-out sessions, Takeda’s bright grin turned into a deep frown, and his eyes started to water, as if Ukai just slapped his face. (Turns out to be his favourite, lucky tie; or something.) Begrudgingly, Ukai fixes the tie.

 _Or,_ he mused, _you could take it off him, wrap it around his wrists, and keep his hands bound as you—_

“There,” Keishin hums in content, the burning feeling creeping up his nape. He runs a thumb over the abomination of a tie one last time, before tucking into place. (Ugh, that tie.) The blond takes a small step back, foot hitting the back of the table in the small distance he covered. He gives a small, lopsided smile – both at Ittetsu, and the involuntary stream of nervous laughter bubbling under the surface. “All better.”

Takeda finally glances back at Ukai, eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. There’s a moment of Takeda just staring – not a judging stare, or a confused stare, but an innocent look of understanding – before he breaks into the largest grin Ukai ever saw on him. (Even bigger than his smile after Karasuno’s first victory.) Takeda clasps his hands in front of him, suit crumpling around his shoulders.

“Thank you, **Keishin**!” The blond wasn’t even given the chance to choke on air, before Ittetsu flounces up close, and plants a small kiss on his lower cheek. Keishin takes a sharp intake of breath through his nose, eyes w i d e, jaw slacking in shock. His cheeks flame up almost instantly, but Ittetsu’s just grinning up at him.

“I-It was nothing . . . .” Ukai mumbles, cheeks way too warm for his liking. He looks away.

In the background, the low bell rings and echoes. Takeda stretches out his arm, and shakes his arm for his simple watch to align to his eyes to be read. He gives a small sound from the back of his throat. “ _Hai;_ I really need to go. Thank you, again, Ukai-chan!” The small ravenet bows.

Ittetsu’s out the door in a flash, but Keishin doesn’t mind – rather, he’s grateful for his disappearance. He slumps to the floor; knees close to his chest; warm face burrowed into his knees as he lets out a disbelieving whine, one akin to a teenage girl’s squeal.

Oh, my god.


End file.
